Why'd You Run?
by Cerena Montanyu
Summary: You thought you could get rid of me? NEVER!!! Remember that lil scene after you beat the Deku Tree Dungeon? The one where you're on that bridge, and Saria gives you her ocarina? Well, this is a poem about that, with ANGST combined. This is actually one o


Author's Note: Okay, so I was playing OoT (I STILL haven't finished the friggin' game! -_-;) And I kept thinking of interesting scenes to write about... And I thought of this little scene. So far, anything about Saria is cliched, but I think (and hope) that this is original...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd be making my fanfiction into games. All I have is a dusty banana, so don't sue.  
~*~  
Title: Why'd You Run?  
Authoress: Crestaria 'Cerena' Montanyu  
  
You're leaving already,  
Running away.  
And yet distant and not-so-distant memories,  
Keep your from crossing that final barrier,  
That cursed barrier,  
That empty barrier,  
Leading to your shattered destiny.  
You're thinking of her,  
Aren't you?  
The one you promised you'd never leave.  
You can see her angelic face now,  
Unscarred,  
Never once had the thought of pain   
Crossed her innocent mind.  
Must you take that away from her?  
You're avoiding her,  
Aren't you?  
Avoiding the tears that would flow,  
Avoiding the friendship.  
  
You stand there,  
Wishing that you weren't the Hero.  
Wishing that Destiny was wrong.  
Must you leave without saying goodbye?  
But it is the will of the Goddesses,  
And the endless stream of Time is heartless.  
It whips you away into a vortex of pain,  
Leaving you screaming,  
Begging for someone to come.  
And she is there,  
Holding you,  
Your one connection to true sanity.  
She is there,  
And yet you still feel empty,  
So empty and cold.  
For it's all an illusion,  
The friendship has come to pass.  
And you wish she was there,  
Really there,  
Instead of only being within  
Those cursed memories of   
Your warped mind.  
  
You have no choice,  
You must break that barrier once and for all.  
Release the true evil,  
Banish the true good.  
And yet,   
You wish she was here,  
To hold and to guide you,  
To prevent your soul from dying.  
Has your friendship come to this?  
This thin line,  
Of love and hate?  
  
And you must go on,  
And yet you silently scream.  
She's gone,  
Gone,  
Not here.  
Not here to see you go,  
The only one without a broken heart.  
What will become of your memory?  
  
Your heart quivering,  
You make the movement necessary,  
And prepare to break that final barrier.  
  
"You're leaving already, aren't you?"  
You can hear the tears,  
And you stop,  
For she is there,  
And everything will be alright,  
Okay.  
Won't it?  
Begging,  
Pleading,  
Wanting no part of this destiny,  
You turn,  
Your whole sanity on this single  
Chance encounter.  
  
And she is there,  
Looking at you as   
If the world had shattered,  
And it has.  
It has.  
It will never be the same,  
You and her,  
  
You silently nod yes,  
And regret that small action,  
For as a butterfly flutters it's wings,  
And a small nod of one's head,  
A tornado is borne of the twistedness  
Of it all.  
  
She looks away,  
Wishing that Destiny wasn't so cruel  
As to rob her of her  
Only true friend,  
Her only true memory.  
  
And you look at her,  
Wishing it wasn't so,  
Wishing it wasn't so.  
  
"I know you have to leave,  
For it is your true destiny."  
  
And yet it shouldn't be,  
For a little boy,  
Against the forces of evil,  
Can only leave him corrupted,  
Twisted beyond hope.  
  
"But before you leave...  
I want you to have this..."  
And she hands you her ocarina,  
The one thing of pure light,  
Of true friendship.  
  
And you smile,  
And take it,  
And you look at her.  
Her green hair shines in the sunlight,  
But her emerald eyes are so much younger,  
Yet so much older,  
Trapped within the pitfalls   
Of eternal youth.  
She has seen so much  
And felt so much emotion,  
That you cannot even begin to wonder,  
For there are many things that   
Are better left alone,  
Unexplained.  
  
And you can hear her shallow   
Breathing,  
Expressing so much pain,  
So much agony.  
For you are twisted,  
And she can touch you no more,  
A being of light,  
And you, a Hero of your own blood.  
  
And this revelation is so shocking,  
And so hurtful,  
That you might never see this angel,  
That you shan't ever get close to her.  
That you are below her,  
And you shall never see her again.  
  
Your parents are nought but dust,  
And you of flesh and blood.  
  
This pains you beyond  
Explanation,  
Beyond rationality.  
Her eyes express pity,  
And there's nothing you can do.  
  
There's no other choice,  
No other option,  
For that opportunity has  
Come and gone,  
And you didn't snatch it,  
Didn't want to.  
Life would never be the same,  
And that barrier is broken,  
Releasing the unholy spirits,  
As Pandora's Box comes to play.  
You run away,  
Never looking back,  
Never wanting to,  
And she's there.  
Wondering why you left,  
Wondering why you can't come back.  
  
She's still there to this day,  
Silently wondering,  
Quietly pondering,  
Why you had run.  
Why'd you run?  
She doesn't know,  
Not even your twisted mind can answer that one.  
All she knows is that she's there waiting,  
Hoping,  
For you to come back,  
For that friendship's there still...  
  
~*~  
Oooh...  
  
I like to think of this as one of my better poems ^_^  
  
I like email,  
Do you like email?  
  
You can reach me anytime to give me a good clobberin' (inside joke) at: Hotaru9@pokepost.com OR CerenaMontanyu at AIM OR Hotaru9@pokepost.com at the MSN Messenger.  
  
Now...  
  
I won't be writing as much as I used to, for I'm going away to camp for three weeks (I won't forget you guys!) and then to visit... Errm... Chica, after mindlessly driving all the way to the OTHER end of the US.   
  
I HAVE A WEBSITE!! YIPPEE!!!   
  
It's at www.geocities.com/cletwo ^_^  
  
Bai bai!  
  
~Cerena, the #1 fan of... Chica, Tsutae, Ryoki, Misty Dawn, Jigglypuff (Mindlessly names all the other authors) And... THE COW!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!! 


End file.
